


Winchester Cuddles

by Red_Rider15



Series: Supernatural Cuddles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3916579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Rider15/pseuds/Red_Rider15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SO MUCH FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winchester Cuddles

Living with Sammy and Dean was... interesting... to say the least...

More often than not, (and when they decide to sleep)you wake up to one of them wrapped around you. Dean likes to put his head on your chest with his ear over your heart and his arms wrapped round your torso, you think the sound of your heart beat soothes him, and he wants to make sure your still alive. Sammy likes to hug you to his chest while he buries his nose in your hair. And, on rare occasions... Cas will snuggle up to you as well... if the boys are out on a hunt and you've decided to stay at the bunker. Now when Cas holds you he lays pretty much on top of you like he's trying to shield you from the world, and he wraps his arms around you. You think Cas cuddles with you when the boys are gone because Dean tells him to keep you safe. And partly because he has nightmares when he's alone... (Cas is losing his grace and sleeps because of it) 

But it's not weird... sleeping with Sammy or Dean, or even Cas. Because literally all that is going on is sleeping. Your relationship with the boys is like a brother/sister thing. And sometimes they just need some human contact. 

Today was no different. You woke up to Dean lightly snoring on your chest. And instead of waking him up, you lay there. Carding your fingers through his hair. He makes a satisfied grunt and snuggles further into you. You smile. The boys look so young when they sleep. The ever present lines between their eyes and on their foreheads are gone. And for a few minutes, they don't have to worry about The Family Business. All they have to worry about is... Nothing at all...


End file.
